


Making Happily Ever Afters

by DemonDaddy



Series: GM's Tales of Pleasure and Magic [1]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Magic, Non-Canon Relationship, Transformation, clothing change, fairy godmother - Freeform, personality change, physical change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: This was a privately commissioned piece.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a privately commissioned piece.

         Joseph West sat alone in his room, staring wistfully at a blank chat window on his laptop. He thought of writing her over and over, but it seemed hopeless no matter what he could think of to say. He knew nothing he could type would make Kasey Rose change her mind. She had punched Joe's heart brutally into the friendzone with only one little sentence.

 _“You're like a brother to me,”_ she had said right before rejecting his invitation for a proper date.

         “It isn't fair,” Joe lamented as he leered at his laptop. He knew it was just an excuse. He was a nerd through and through. Complete with pocket protectors and over-sized glasses. He knew she was out of his league, that they were probably only friends because she was so kindhearted, but he hated it. “I wish I could change her mind. I wish I could make her love me, want me. I wish I had the power to control her affection!”

         “I can give you more than that.” A sultry voice suddenly rang out from behind Joe and he swiveled in his computer chair. He was startled as he took in the sight of the trespasser. It was a woman, on the older side, but still quite fetching with wavy dark hair and painted red lips. She had huge breasts that nearly poured out of her sparkling purple blouse. Her hips were shapely as well and bulged in the tight skirt she wore. Her narrow waist might have been distracting as well had it not been for the minor detail that this strange woman was floating.

         Joe noticed the flapping rainbow fairy wings a second later and nearly fell out of his chair. “Who are you?” He nearly shouted.

         She held one finger to her lips to hush him. “Easy there, sugar. I'm your Fairy Godmother. You can call me GM if you like. Get it? God. Mother.” She chuckled as if it were the funniest thing.

         “That doesn't make any sense,” he gasped.

         “Things don't have to make sense to be true. Now, I'm here to grant you a very special wish.”

         It took a bit of convincing, but eventually Joe believed the woman before him as well as he could. She claimed she came to young men with sexual wishes that needed fulfilled. Joe was sexually frustrated and so she'd come to help. She performed several example tricks, to prove her power, with a wand that was unusually shaped like a penis. It was long and thick and appeared to be rubber like a dildo.

         “Does it always look like that?” Joe had asked.

         “Nah,” GM had quipped. “Sometimes it's black.”

         The most important thing that Joe came to learn was what GM was going to do to solve his frustration. He needed only to ask. Once it was decided what he'd do, they were at Kasey's house in the blink of an eye.

         “We're in her bedroom,” Joe said impressed. He'd been in the room before, but never uninvited and never after being zapped there in a puff of smoke and glitter.

         “Here she comes,” GM said like a giddy schoolgirl.

         Just then the bathroom door connected to the room swung open and Kasey strolled out in her towel. Steam enveloped her smooth legs, the towel concealed most of her shapely body, but her round breasts still peaked slightly over the top and her long brown hair tumbled still damp down her shoulders. She looked relaxed and pretty when she left the room, but when her eyes fell on the invaders she screamed.

         “W-what are you doing here!” Her voice was still high even though the scream subsided when she realized who was in her room. “What the hell, Joe? What are you doing here? Who is that? How is she floating?” Her confusion was evident as she clutched her towel tightly and looked between them.

         “This is GM,” Joe said slowly. He felt fearful but his confidence was rising. He was standing in her room because he wanted to. Because he'd asked for it. “She's my Fairy Godmother. She's going to grant my deepest wish.”

         “Joe, you sound crazy. Did you take a hit or something?” Kasey leered at the strange woman floating in her bedroom. “Who are you?”

         GM wiggled her wand in the air and pushed her hips out while she grinned with a sassy expression on her face. “Just like he says, beautiful. I'm his Fairy GM. And I'm here to help him out. And in case you need convincing....” The fairy waved her wand and Kasey’s towel erupted into a dozen butterflies. They flew around the room then dashed out the open window.

         Kasey stared horrified. She was naked and tried to cover herself with her arms. “What's going on?” she lamented.

         “I love you,” Joe confessed like a hurried preschooler. “But I know you'll never love me back.”

         “Joe-” Kasey said, voice full of pity and lingering confusion.

         Joe cut her off. “I tried to change for you, but I can't. That's why you have to change. Change into what I want. Become perfect for _me_. That's how it has to be.”

         “Let's get this party started,” said GM with a grin. She waved her magic phallic round and round and glitter erupted from the tip every few seconds. Kasey stared at them both with a mixture of awe and horror. GM looked to her ward. “What's it gonna be, chief?”

         Joe smirked. “Cheerleader.” He'd always wanted to know what it would be like to be admired by a popular type.

         GM pointed the wand at Kasey and the tip erupted with confetti. It filled the room all around them and when it fluttered to the floor Kasey came running through it, fully adorned in her new attire. She bounced forward with a huge smile on her face and over-sized pompoms in her grip. She rolled them together and her breasts bounced in the tight blue and white uniform top she wore. A short, section-cut skirt ruffled about her hips and her high ponytail bounced as she jogged. She stopped just before Joseph and put her hands on her hips.

         “Ready? Okay! Give me a J!” Her hand launched into the air and she shook the pompom wildly in her fist as the last of the confetti settled around her and in her hair.

         GM played along. “J!”

         “Give me an O!” Kasey curled both arms over her head to make the shape of her requested letter and the tight-fitting top inched up to reveal her lean stomach. All Joe could do was gape in surprise at how effectively GM had carried out his request.

         “O!” Again GM called out as if she were the crowd. In a way, she was the spectator so it seemed fitting.

         “Give me an E!” All the while Kasey had no control over her body. Within she felt tugs all over. Her limbs and lips moved without her and she could only watch, like a passenger in her own form. She had no idea how this was happening and she couldn't think clearly as her mind demanded yet more from her.

         “E!”

         “What's that spell? Joe! Joe! Go Joe!” Kasey cheered and jumped into the air, tucked her tennis-shoe covered feet beneath her during each aerial spring. When she landed she ran over giggling and still ruffling her pompoms. “Did you like my cheer, Joe? I came up with it just for you.”

         Joe could only nod his head. He still expected to wake up at any moment. He nearly stopped breathing when she pushed in close to him.

         “You know, I had to fight the other girls for that one, so I hope you liked it.”

         Joe felt his cock firming at the sight of her, completely in character and under control. GM's powers were a wonder. “I love it,” he admitted.

         “Know what? I was thinking after the big game maybe you and I could do something special.” Kasey pressed her breasts to his chest and pushed forward to whisper hotly against his ear. “There's a good spot behind the bleachers. If we win the big game, maybe I'll let you go all the way. If we lose, I'll suck you off to cheer myself up. What do you say, stud?”

         Kasey couldn't believe what she was saying. The filth just kept spilling out of her unbidden. Is this what Joe had wanted? How had this happened? Would she ever have control of herself again? The whole situation was alarming mentally, but physically she was playing out a script and she could feel herself getting hot just like the director wanted.

         Joe, on the other hand, was totally ready to give in and salvage the moment. A peppy cheerleader was throwing herself at him and all he had to say was that he'd win the big game and he could have anything he wanted from her. Yet it occurred to him in that moment that he could have so much more than that. GM had promised him unlimited wishes. She got a kick out of this too, getting to use her powers. Why should Joe deny either of them a little more fun?

         “Or would you rather I go down on you in the principal's office? I bet I could steal the key during half-time,” Kasey offered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tickled his back with the pompoms.

         Joe swallowed the lump in his throat and looked to GM. “Maid,” he said firmly.

         “Now we're talking,” GM laughed. She swirled her wand above her head and her huge breasts jiggled from side to side. “It does seem like this place is going to get pretty _dirty_. Better get someone qualified to tidy up, hmm?” She pointed the wand at Kasey again and this time Joe witnessed the change.

         The two-piece uniform seemed to melt together at the seams so it formed a dress. Then the fabric turned to black satin. Lace sprung up at the edges. The sleeves puffed into caps with doily-like trim. Short, ruffled gloves seemed to stitch around her hands from nowhere. Nude tights inched up her legs.

         Kasey watched her outfit change but there was nothing she could do. She felt dizzy and distant, like she was watching someone else through her own eyes, but she could feel it all. The nylon tickled as it formed around her legs. She felt it brushing and teasing her skin. The fabric of the dress squeezed her chest and crafted indecent cleavage that peered over the fine lace collar. Her hair remained up but it coiled itself into a bun. Her tennis shoes morphed into polished Mary-janes. Then to complete the look a little feather-duster blinked into her hand and once more she was driven to act, as if on instinct.

         Her voice emerged from her, tinged with a French accent. “Monsieur, I did not think you would be home so soon,” she purred. “I was still doing the dusting, you see.” She turned from him and bent forward to dust the dresser to her side. As she leaned forward her skirt crept up to reveal the lacy, black panties she wore. She peeked at him from over her shoulder. “I know I promised the manor would be spotless by the time you arrived home, but I've been so busy, my lord.”

         Joe swallowed down the lump in his throat and eyed her up and down. Her long legs looked fantastic in the pantyhose and heels and French maid look really suited her large doe eyes and falsely innocent expression. Joe decided to play a bit. “You know the rules. You've been very naughty help. Perhaps I should punish you?”

         The words triggered something in Kasey and she felt her body light up and grow hot all over. Her lower lips wept with anticipation. The need to be touched was overwhelming. She turned back to him quickly and pinned herself against the dresser with fingers locked against the wooden structure's edge.

         “Oh, no Monsieur! Please don't dock my pay. I promise I can get the place clean,” she moaned. Despite her words she did not seem properly concerned. “Perhaps there is some other way I can make up for this little faux pas, oui?” When Joe did not move closer Kasey pulled way from the dresser and moved with a sultry tilt in her hips. “I'm sure you can think of something for me to do, Monsieur.”

         Joe's fingers shook when he pushed up his glasses. He watched with trembling limbs as Kasey moved over and slid to her knees before him. Her gloves fingers teased the buckle of his belt and she looked up at him with a flirtatious smile. “Surely you have other things I can polish besides the silver?”

         “Hot! Very hot but, um, maybe something less subservient?” He practically squeaked the words as he pulled away, not wanting to give in too soon.

         GM laughed at his nervousness and waved her wand. Kasey seemed to buckle under invisible pressure and she stood up like she was being pulled by strings. Her clothing turned dark and fell away like rotten petals, but as soon as it hit the floor it rolled back up her in reverse like a tape on rewind. The dark material stretched thin over her body and covered her in the shape of a cat suit. Joe could see now it was made of leather and spandex.

         It pushed her breasts up delightfully to create a valley of cleavage. It sat snug on her shapely rear and outlined her form perfectly like gloss on a perfect print. Her hair was pulled up into an ultra high ponytail. Spiked boots lined her feet and a whip found her hand. When the transformation was complete she cracked the weapon on the ground.

         Her voice came out more intimidating than usual. “Hey there, puppy. Ready to be mistress's good boy?”

         Joe's eyes grew huge at her new look. “Are you crazy?” he hissed at GM.

         “You asked for it,” she chuckled.

         “Hey! Speak when spoken to, dog!” Kasey march forward and gripped Joe by the hair. The gesture was painful and still somehow exhilarating. “I asked if you're ready to be my good boy?” Her face was seductive but stern and she didn't look like she'd take no for an answer.

         Joe was unsure if he liked this or not. She certainly looked incredible. “Yes?”

         “Good boy,” she said with a purr. She stroked his hair where she had pulled it. “Now here are the rules. You say 'yes, ma'am' from now on. You speak when spoken to. You do as I say. No touching without permission. Good boys get rewards.” She caressed his neck. “Bad boys get punished!” She cracked the whip at her side again. “Now, do you want to feel mistress's rack, good boy?”

         “Y-yes, ma'am,” Joe said.

         She reached out and roughly pulled him to her bosom. She smothered his face into her silky chest pillows. “See? Doesn't that feel nice?”

         “So, is this the one?” GM smacked her wand into her palm impatiently.

         “Um….” came the uncertain reply.

         “What do you want instead?”

         “Surprise me,” Joe said muffled between Kasey's breasts.

         A wave of the wand later and suddenly Joe could breathe again.

         Kasey sprung back and clapped her hands together. “Es tiempo de bailar!” Everything she wore erupted into glitter, then the speckles hung in the air, shifted and turned, then came back together over her body.   The magic powder formed the shape of a red bailaora gown that poured down in ruffles to create a trail of fabric that she took hold of and began to dance in long, exaggerated motions. Her hair rolled down her shoulder in waves and a big red flower accent held it in place. Her expression was intense and she locked her gaze onto Joe.

         She swung her hips from side to side and allowed her gown to slink behind her like a tail. Her long, bare legs stepped forward in wide strides to pull her back and forth along the bedroom floor, her stunning red heels left prints in the carpet. “¿Como ver mis trucos, guapos?”

         Kasey felt her body bending and stretching in ways she didn't recognize. She didn't know this dance, but her feet were carrying her. It almost felt sexy. No. It was sexy. It was almost too easy to just feel the dance. It was certainly easier than trying to figure out what she was becoming. “¿Sabes lo que puede hacer mi cuerpo? ¿Cómo podré complacerte?”

         “I can't understand a word she's saying, but I think I'm in love,” Joe squeaked. He was amazed he was still standing with how he ached for her. He could see the effect GM's magic was having, Kasey could be whatever he fantasized. It was something that should have been clear, but it was only just sinking in fully. Watching her dance, seeing her lithe body contort in ways he'd only imagined, made all new ideas spring up in his mind. Fantasies started to pour into his brain like water from an opened spigot. “Ballerina,” he said suddenly.

         GM looked at him with surprise. “Still want to shop around? Works for me.” Another wave of that intimidating wand and blasts of magic light struck Kasey like laser beams and stopped her in her tracks.

         Her feet came together and her hands rose up above her head. A blast of blue light transformed her hair into a braided bun. A blast of green turned her dress into a delicate pink tutu. A pink blast put ballerina shoes on her feet. They had long ribbons that curved up her ankles and beneath the satin shoes were pearly white tights. The final white blast sent her spinning across the carpet. She tiptoed around the object of her affection.

         To add to the atmosphere GM added a little music. The gentle orchestra accompanied Kasey's beautiful motions perfectly. The girl closed her eyes and danced sweetly over the carpet. Her leotard perfectly encapsulated her and made her appear fragile to the touch.

         “What do you think?” GM crossed her shapely legs one over the other and hovered beside Joe.

         He watched Kasey **plié** and spiral. She moved adage along the floor as if it were a stage and didn't say a word or even look as though she would speak. In her mind Kasey felt wistful and longing. Every change seemed to cloud her wit more and more. She wanted to say something, but her lips were sealed.

         Each time she turned or spun, Joe got a perfect view of her bubble ass cradled in her stockings and leotard beneath her revealing tutu. Her long legs looked lush and shapely in the conforming attire. The dance she performed spoke of desire, but Joe only understood the surface of how tantalizing she looked. He simply watched for a while and admired her shape before he realized she wouldn't be making a move on him this time.

         “It's a good outfit, but she's a little too subdued. “Maybe we could try something... spicier?”

         “Samba?”

         “You read my mind.”

         A zap of the wand killed the classical music and replaced it with a lightening beat. For a moment Kasey was nude again and Joe could barely contain himself. Then she was covered by a pair of shiny panties, a bra, and a cap to match. From the simple attire feathers began to bloom. They grew up her back and on top of her head until she was decked out in a feathered costume and headdress. She resembled a peacock for how the colors of blue and green adorned her. She was given laced silver sandals and a boa and she began to shake her hips as the music played.

         “Hora da festa, meu amor!” Her voice was high and powerful and filled the room like she was an announcer.

         Joe was much more amused by how the boisterous look suited Kasey. She was always so lively and charming and that was part of what he liked about her and some of that was definitely something he planned to keep.

         Her hips gyrated like a professional back-up dancer. She held her hands out and toyed with the feathers of her over-the-top head piece. “Meu corpo está pronto para se divertir!” Her hands roamed down the curves of her body, all the while those hips keep going like a rapid, hypnotic pendulum.

         “She's spicy like a tamale now!” GM wriggled her hips in a similar manner, her large breasts swayed in the opposite direction. Her motions were more erratic and humorous. “Go, menina!”

         “She's definitely sexy,” Joe said thoughtfully. “But maybe something more innocent?”

         GM's eyes grew wide with excitement. “I have just the thing!” She swiveled her wand like she was about to hit a baseball out of the park. She hit Kasey's gyrating body with rainbow silly string that blasted suggestively from the tip of her wand.

         It clung to the feathers and metal chunks of Kasey’s outfit. It tangled around her in globs and coated on thicker and thicker until Kasey vanished beneath the mess and became cocooned in the threads of gooey string. Then it seemed to rapidly harden until it was a multi-colored shell around her. GM floated over and tapped the coating with her wand and it began to break open like an egg.

         The pieces hit the floor and dissipated and left behind Kasey in a puffy blue dress and petticoat, curly pigtails, round-top tea party heels, and striped knee-highs with a lollipop in her hand. She looked around alarmed, her eyes wide with surprise and her face flush. “I think I'm lost. I want my daddy.”

         Joe stared at this new creation and felt butterflies erupt in his stomach. “Oh, wow.”

         “Are you my daddy? I want my daddy. I have to find him or he'll give me a spanking,” Kasey said nervously. She licked her lollipop and it was suggestive without meaning to be. She turned her legs in so she was standing knock-kneed and whispered as if telling a secret. “I'm not supposed to wander off.”

         “Surprisingly sexy, but I'm not sure this is how I want her,” Joe said.

         “Are you sure? Because I bet she'd be eager to play with your toys,” GM laughed.

         Joe licked his lips and looked Kasey up and down one last time. She looked adorable and yet still remarkably fuckable. She'd gone back to licking her lollipop shyly and each stroke of her tongue made him shudder. He shook his head. “No, something else.”

         “Fine. You want frisky, but sultry, and sexy, and innocent, but legal. I have an idea!” GM pushed up her sleeves, adjusted her tits, and waved her wand and a giant puff of smoke bloomed in the room. When it faded what remained was a giant four-tiered birthday cake standing where Kasey had been.

         “I want her to be delicious, but not like this,” Joe said nervously.

         “Calm down big fella, it'll all be alright,” GM assured with a wave of her hand.

         Just then a sound came from within the cake.

         “Happy birthday to you...” The sound was muffled through the layers of frosting, but Joe understood it perfectly. “Happy birthday to you.” The top of the cake suddenly erupted. At the upper layer, like a beautiful topper, Kasey climbed up wearing a pair of bunny ears, a one-piece black leotard with a bunny tail, matching black tights, ultra high stilettos, and silky white gloves. She put her hands on her hips and swung them slowly from side to side. Her voice was pitched up more than usual to sound sexier. She sang slow and sultry. “Happy birthday, dear Joey. Happy birthday...”

         She placed one heel on the next layer of cake and walked down it with finesse. She strolled right off the cake and over to Joe. She put one finger on his chest and stroked slowly down it. “To you.”

         To Joe it was one more thing to mark off his bucket list. To Kasey it was ecstasy. It felt so right to do this, to touch him and sing and perform. She felt stimulated just being near him as the line between her mind and the character had become severely blurred.

         “What can I do to make this a very happy birthday for you, master?” Kasey cocked her head to the side and ran her fingers over the rim of Joe’s glasses teasingly. She wiggled her hips to make her bunny tail shake and her ears lopped when she moved her head about. “Wanna do the bunny hop?”  

         “You're making that face again,” GM said sourly before Joe could speak. She tapped her palm with her wand again in that same impatient gesture. It was obvious she didn't mind using her magic, but she was getting annoyed that her gifts weren't what he wanted.

         “I like it,” Joe said quickly. “I'm just not sure it's the _one_. You know?”

         GM rolled her eyes and zapped Kasey with her wand again.

         Kasey stumbled back and nearly fell when she was freed of the spells and left standing naked once more in the middle of her room. She'd never been so disoriented.

         “So what do you want, Mr. Picky?” GM tapped her toe on the air and put her hands on her broad hips. “I haven't got all day.”

         Joe stuttered, “S-sorry! I just want it to be perfect. I know what I want is right on the tip of my tongue. I just need a minute to think.”

         While Joe was thinking, Kasey was reeling. Her body was pulsating with longing and she was having a hard time sorting out who she was and how she was supposed to act. She understood that this confusion, this feeling, was brought on by Joe and his magic fairy godmother, so she stumbled forward and tried to get the young man's attention.

         “J-joe. Joe, listen. You have to...” She wanted to say he had to be with her. He had to touch her or tell her what to do or dance with her. It took her a moment to settle on what she really meant. “You have to stop. You can't do this.”

         Unfortunately, her voice was barely audible as the two others residing in the room chatted and completely ignored her. Joe simply wasn't listening.

         “I know what I want! A slutty princess. A perfectly posh, pretty, pink princess, please!” Joe was grinning from ear to ear when he spoke.

         “I can do that. Should have figured you fancied yourself the knight in shining armor kind. Bingo bango, presto consider it done!”

         “Wait!” Kasey shouted. “I don't want this.”

         “Should have thought of that before you put him in the friendzone,” quipped GM right before she pointed her wand again. Joe smirked as he watched, feeling powerful.

         Long white ribbons poured forth from the tip of the fairy's wand and waved through the air as if on a breeze. Kasey suddenly froze in her wobbling, stood up straight, and held out her hand as if she were about to accept a kiss. The fabric spiraled around each of her long fingers, then it wrapped about her wrist, then swirled all the way down her arm, and the material glowed. When the light faded there was a long silk glove encasing her arm. She repeated the gesture with the other limb until both of her arms were covered to just above the elbow by the pure white material. She kept her arms held out daintily to her sides.

         Another wave of the wand shot out beautiful pearl-pink fabric. It fluttered through the air, curled over and over itself like dragons in a fantasy sky. It curved around her waist, her chest. It fell in wide strokes to the ground. Then it too glowed vibrantly and Kasey watched it with a look of awe most becoming a transforming princess. She touched nothing and held her hands aloft by her cheeks so as not to taint the changing garment with touch.

         When it was done, it had become a radiant pink gown with white trim. It had laces at the bodice and a massive skirt with many layers beneath.

         A wind blew forward and pushed the dress up a bit and Kasey gripped it to lift the skirt further. In place, high-heeled, crystal shoes formed on her feet. Her hair picked up in that same invisible breeze. The wind curled and twirled it piece by piece and Kasey giggled into her hands. The wand provided pink ribbons that tied into perfect bows down her new curly locks.

         GM spun around for the big finish said a few mumbled things in her native tongue, and let one last eruption of magic loose. Sparkles erupted all over. Glitter fell down and over Kasey's form. She closed her eyes and let the speckles kiss her eyelids and her hair and her gown. It fell into different places and took shape. The final touches formed from the sparkles; bows, lace accents, soft make-up, and of course the final touch of an elegant princess tiara.

         When the magic settled and she was left standing in her new form, Kasey looked up slowly from beneath her lashes. “Have you seen my prince?” she cooed. She bent forward and looked from side to side. “I have been so terribly lonesome in this tower. I wish to be rescued.” Her eyes fell on Joe and her face lit up with a smile more radiant than even her most tender smile from before. “Perhaps you are the one? My handsome prince.”

         This was what he had wanted. A perfect version of Kasey, sweet, beautiful, beckoning. There was only one element yet to be seen and he had faith GM had seen to it. “Are you alright, my princess? You seem flustered.”

         Kasey's mind was completely taken by her new form. She believed she was a princess and she had been all alone without her prince. Her body ached to be held and taken by her long awaited love. She shivered with anticipation where she stood.

         “I hope I am not uncouth, it's just that I've waited so long. My body has been denied pleasure and it seeks it so. My flesh is so sensitive. Even the cloth of my glove causes it to prickle.” To make her point she stroked the back of her hand across her cheek and shuddered visibly for him. “I wish to find my prince that I might give myself to him and feel what I crave.”

         Joe was too eager to take part in the game now that his choice had been made, and gratifyingly so. “Don't worry, my love. I am indeed your prince and I've come a long way to rescue you from loneliness.”

         “Seeing that you're happy now, I'll give you two lovebirds some privacy. Try not to get locked in her ivy tower for too long.” GM winked, laughed her hearty laugh, and poofed out of the room, all but unnoticed as the other two continued their play.

         Kasey swooned and fell forward to Joe's chest. He caught her fumbling fingers and gripped her by her shoulders. She looked up at him with an expression somewhere between flushed disbelief and come-hither beseeching. Her eyes were half-lidded and her ruby lips were parted in shock.

         “Can it be so? Oh, my prince, I need you. I have needed you for so long and at last you've come to me.” She reached up and stroked her fingers delicately along the nape of his neck. “I can't tell you how I've suffered, waiting. My body feels like it has been singed by a dragon. My flesh burns for you.”

         Joe was already stiff in his pants and her words made it almost painful, but he wanted to hear more of how she wanted him. “How have you made it so long without me?”

         Kasey looked down shyly at first then giggled and looked back at him with a mischievous smile. “It's a secret you know. But you are my prince, so I suppose I can say. When the night grew late and the moon was high in the sky, I'd lie in my bed and let my fingers wander.” As she spoke she dragged her gloved hand down his cheek. The satin made his skin tingle and the way she blushed made it seem as though it affected her as well. “I would slip my hands beneath my nightgown, under the hem of my panties, and feel the gentle curve of my core. My lips were so...” She leaned in close so their mouths hovered but an inch apart and she breathed her word hotly over his lips. “Moist.”

         Joe allowed his arms to slink down her body and wrap around her waist. Her gown shifted under his grip and made him itch to lift it and feel what was beneath. “Tell me more,” he said breathlessly.

         “When I'd stroke inside, it felt like the kingdom was falling away around me. I needed more and more. I wouldn't always do it on the bed of course. No sometimes I would find creative places to long for you. In the dungeon I took my lashings. In the kitchen I devoured sin. On yonder window I broke. All in waiting to have you inside of me. Oh, please, let me have at you, my prince!”

         He could see and hear the desperation in her voice. She needed and wanted nothing more than him and she was all but purring to be near his body. Bravely, he pulled her in for a languid kiss. Their lips met and it was soft and incredible. She kissed him back achingly slow. He tested her mouth with his tongue, and she opened for him and let their mouths explore each other. She was sweet like sugar, exactly as he expected her to taste. A dream coming true. When he broke away they were both panting.

         “I won't deny you, princess,” he said then. Joe pulled back and removed his shirt to reveal his wiry chest. Kasey gasped at the sight of him as if he were the most remarkable thing she'd ever seen.

         She ran her hands down over his form. Her thumbs brushed his nipples but it was she that moaned at the action. “It feels so good to touch you,” she whimpered. “Running my hands over you like this is a thrill unlike any other. You make my body thrum for you.” Her silky fingers skated along his slender torso, teased his navel, and stopped at his belt. “May I, please?”

         Joe felt like his heart was in his throat. Her fingers felt sensational and he could see how, when she ran those hands over surfaces, it made her weaker, more aroused. He nodded, wanting to see what she would do.

         Her skirt flared out around her as she lowered herself to the floor. Her nimble fingers opened his belt and she leaned up to kiss his stomach. Her lips tickled and her lipstick left a stain, like a dirty calling card. He was rock solid in the confines of his boxers and she reached in and pulled him out carefully, with satin fingers latched around the girth of it. He gasped from the feeling of being freed and the slippery glide of her fingers sliding over his terse flesh. She drew in a breath of awe and appreciation at his form.

         He had a good amount to his rod and she was starving for it. She took the mass in her hand and started to stroke it from base to tip. Joe's hips rocked on reflex, but she merely giggled at his lack of control. She rolled her gloved hand up and down the shaft in fluid motions. The fabric tingled them both and she moaned even though it was his sex being caressed.

         “I'm going to swallow you like the best cupcake in the four kingdoms,” she promised.

         Then she leaned forward and blew a gentle gust of air over the surface of his length. He had to clench at his pants and steel himself against the ground to keep from toppling over. He felt weak and it only got worse when she sucked him in between her perfect lips.

         His head swam as she suckled his crown. Kasey pulled the shaft into her mouth and started to slide down the mass. She let the head rub the roof of her mouth and the ridges there teased his slit. She could taste his skin and it made her dizzy. It was all she wanted, to taste the sweet essence of her prince. Beads of precum swelled to the surface and dribbled into her waiting mouth. She moved up and down, wet the surface of the dick as she gave her first royal blow job.

         It went on for a short while, she sucked and bobbed and moaned around him when his body rumbled from the pleasure.

         “Enough,” he gasped at last. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer if she continued on. There was something more important to do tonight and he wouldn't waste his energy on this.

         She pulled back with a pout, her lips swollen from the suckling. “But you were almost over the horizon, my love.” She looked beautiful and needy, she ran her hands down her neck slow and teasing. “I'm dying to taste your seed. Won't you please let me finish?”

         She sounded too horny to ignore, but Joe managed to hold his ground. “Stand up,” he said.

         She obliged and he helped her to her feet. He pulled her into his arms and started to kiss her again. He could taste a hint of himself on her lips, but he ignored it for the flavor of her sweetness. She cooed and melted into his grip, more than happy to be kissed into oblivion if he so chose.

Their hands traveled for a while, just feeling each other out. Eventually he grew stir crazy and knew he had to have her. “Tell me what you want,” he requested.

         “I want you to ravage me,” she moaned. “Show me comfort and fulfillment. Teach me how to toss away my debutante ways in favor of passion. Destroy my sense of etiquette and rescue me from the boredom of my station. Bring me to my knees, my prince!”

         It was everything he needed to hear and he plucked her around the waist and led her to the bed. He pushed her onto the mattress and she crawled back on the sheets and lifted her skirt up just below her waist.

         “Oh, my prince, take me,” she moaned. She writhed atop the bed and parted her legs, the ocean of skirt below fell between her knees to create the erotic and mocking image of a pure woman with filthy intentions.

         Joe crawled on the bed between her legs and unfastened the last button of his slacks. He slid his pants down the rest of the way so he was all but nude save for the pants pooled around his knees. He discarded his glasses and crawled up and stroked his hands up one of her smooth, perfect legs. It was shapely and unlike anything he had ever held. It felt more like silk that her garments, too soft to be real. Yet it was real, this was his gift, his prize.

         He moved his palms up her thighs, pushed up the armful of fabric and looked down at her silky panties shielding her most delicate place from view. He knew he wanted to keep her in the dress, see her in her royal glory as he opened her up. He dipped down and pressed his face to that silken wall. Through the material, he could smell her scent, heady and ready for him. He felt the gasp that traveled through her body. He reached out his tongue and lapped against the panties. The silk dragged over his tongue, tickled it as the fabric grew wet from his saliva. His thumbs pressed to her pelvis and held her in place as she squirmed.

         “I've dreamed of this,” she cooed. “I told the finches one day you'd come. Your mouth is warm. I want to feel all of you.”

         He could feel her mound squishing beneath the underwear. He could only taste the first hints of her flavor as it wept through. Joe nuzzled it and felt her motions below. He couldn't resist much longer. He twisted two fingers of either hand into the panties' hem and tugged them downward. He pulled it down her long legs and tossed it to the floor. He took in the sight of her from this angle. Her slit was visible between her smooth lower lips. Sticky fluid had collected and he could see how lush and pink she looked. She spread her legs suggestively when she caught him staring.

         “See how I need you? I've tried to stay pure, but you make me feel like such a naughty girl. Please put this princess in her place,” Kasey whined.

         He wasn't going to deny her. The urge to dive right in was strong. He could imagine her gripping cunt around his rod, how it would feel and how she would sound, and he wanted her badly. Yet, this would be their first time together, and he wanted to feel her and enjoy her with other parts of his body first. So he didn't slam right in like his cock was begging to.

         Instead he pressed two fingers to her opening. She moaned when he swiveled around the slick folds, just testing, feeling her. He could scarcely believe he was getting to have a beautiful woman, the girl of his dreams made into the ideal of his desires. He half thought he was dreaming and would wake in a mess, but if it were all in his head he never wanted to wake up. When he was confident enough he slipped into her entrance and felt her walls swallowed him.

         She cried out exactly as he wanted her to. She arched her back and bunched her hands up in the fabric of her dress. Her long hair sprawled out beneath her shifted under her motions. Her legs trembled and she pushed down and pulled up to start rubbing off on his fingers.

         “Yes! That feels so good! Fill me with your love, my prince!”

         Joe adored her words and how tight she felt. Her insides were hot and the ridges swelled and collapsed as he slipped slowly in and out. The press became smoother as he slid through and she lubricated for him. The layers of her dress scuffled to and fro, and the edges of the lace grew damp when they slid where her mess had seeped. Kasey looked radiant wriggling under his touch. He'd never felt so powerful, so sexual before.

         When he couldn't stand it a moment more he pulled out his digits and lined up his prick. She praised him over and over to urge him into position. First he rubbed his crown through her trail and shook at the feeling of her juices coating him. Then he took a deep breath and pressed inside.

         His crown popped past the entrance first and he thought he might die. Then the tight cavern engulfed him in absolute pleasure as he filled it. It sent sparks of need racing up his spine. His hands gripped at the bounty of her dress for support. Through them, he took hold of her hips and sunk deep into her welcoming body.

         Kasey was lost in it at once. Her gloved hands clutched the sheets and she wrapped her legs around his hips to pull him in faster.

         “So good!” She gasped out like a needy slut. His cock sheathed itself inside of her in moments and she moaned for him every second.

         He started to rut as soon as he had air in his lungs. He pulled back in a languid drag and gasped at how her pussy hugged him. Her inner body was slippery and swollen and it wrapped around him like a suffocating pillow. He felt the shock of it all the way in and all the way out to his crown. It didn't take long before he started to pick up the pace.

         His body squelched in and out of her as he fucked her for the first time. Kasey groaned and whined for him, her pussy sloshed as she was railed open. The pleasure fueled her. It was what she needed and she felt fulfilled and complete. With his body in hers, the transformation was complete. She was a princess, a whore, a bride, and a toy, but most importantly she was his.

         “Oh, my prince! Save me with your cock! I need to be rescued! Deeper!” She called out in joyous exclamation, as if she'd never felt anything so mind-blowing before. She dragged her gloved hands down her own body as she contorted for him and pounded herself on his spearing member. She caressed her flushed cheeks and reveled in the silk when she dragged her fingers through her hair. Then, she reached up and did the same to him. She tangled her fingers in his hair and held on as he rammed her into the mattress.

         They romped around for a while. They rolled over the mattress embraced. For a time, she rode him, her dress splayed over his hips as she bucked up and down, always hungry, never able to get enough of his touch. He groped at her through her clothing. Her tiara became tangled in her hair, then lost to the room. Eventually, he pinned her once again to finish what he'd started.

         Joe thrusted, rough as he pleased. He growled through the intense feelings pulsing through his nerves. He knew he was going to break. He took her hands in his and slowed to a rhythmic pounding. “I'm going to blow,” he rasped.

         “Fill me up, my prince. Take me over the rainbow, to heaven, anywhere. Just fill me up! I can't get enough, I need all of you!” She squeezed her thighs and panted and gripped at his shoulders in desperation.

         Her pleas were all he needed and he buried him in a final deep plunge and shot thick, white ropes of completion into her waiting body.

         She cried out and followed after. Her ultimate pleasure was completing his. She shivered and opened her mouth in a scream. Her cavern shuddered, spasmed all around him. They held each other close as he claimed her completely.

         When it was over he cradled her against his chest as she trailed her silky fingers over him in bliss. “You really are my hero. I can't wait until we're wed, so we might take our pleasure all over the kingdom grounds.”

         Joe laughed, satisfied by his choices. “That sounds perfect.”

         Both were blissfully unaware of the witness that watched from outside the bedroom window. She smirked at her own job well done and wondered if he'd ever call on her again. “Either way,” said GM to herself amused. “I have other wishes to grant!” She waved her wand above her head and just like that, she was gone.


End file.
